Onii-chan wa Daisuki Dayo
by Aishaa Moe
Summary: "Kak Taufan curaaang-!" Chap 2 update! /alur gaje. Mengandung unsur Sho-ai, BL, yaoi, incest. All Elemental Siblings. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

" **Onii-chan wa Daisuki Dayo."**

 **...**

 **Genre: Family / Shonen-ai (maybe)**

 **Rate: Teen**

 **Cast: BoboiBoy Air x BoboiBoy Taufan**

 **Author: Aishaa Moe**

 **Warning: DLDR, Sho-Ai detected, (maybe) BL, yaoi, incest. Alur ga jelas.**

 **Ai disini! *lambai**

 **Hahaha ini pertama kalinya Ai bikin ff BBB, jadi maklumilah kalau Gaje dan OOC. Oh ya, ini AU, Elemental Siblings. Harusnya kalian tau kan www *dilempar**

 **Ano... para penghuni terdahulu fandom ini, yoroshiku ne! Ai pendatang baru disini, mohon bimbingannya! *bungkuk* ..dan... semoga kalian suka sho-ai ya *apa**

 **Semoga ga ada typo, karena Ai ini orang teliti *plak**

 **Oke, Animonsta Studio, pinjam chara-nya ya :3**

 **TAUFAN IS MINE U KNOW *dilempar ke jurang sama FC Taufan***

 **Cukup.**

 **Enjoy! \\(^^)/**

Sore itu cukup tenang, bunyi cicit burung-burung kecil bersahutan di halaman rumah. Cahaya matahari yang hangat bersinar keemasan.

Suasana yang bagus.

Pemuda bertopi biru muda itu sedang sibuk dengan sebatang pensil dan buku sketsa miliknya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sekilas, nuansa kamar berwarna biru cerah itu terlihat tenang dan damai.

"Air!"

Keheningan yang indah di kamar itu pun langsung terpecah begitu suara bantingan pintu dan jeritan kecil terdengar.

Air, pemuda bertopi biru muda itu tetap tenang di meja belajarnya, masih mencorat-coret buku sketsanya. Seakan suara-suara bising barusan tak pernah terdengar.

Dari balik pintu kamar yang kini terbuka lebar, terlihat seorang pemuda—yang wajahnya sama persis dengan Air—dengan senyum lebar. "Kamu lagi ngapain?" Taufan, itu namanya, mendekati Air yang masih serius dengan pensilnya.

Air menghela nafas, menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak. "Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu, jangan main masuk saja." Ia berkata dengan nada datar setengah menggerutu. Taufan hanya cengengesan, wajahnya tak menyiratkan rasa penyesalan sedikitpun. "Kalau kuketuk pun, kamu nggak akan menjawab, kan? Jadi lebih baik kudobrak saja langsung." Taufan berkilah, lantas nyengir melihat Air yang memutar matanya, lalu lanjut mencorat-coret lagi.

"Hm?" Taufan mengintip buku sketsa di balik jemari Air yang lincah menggerakkan pensil, lalu mengernyit.

"Kamu menggambar apa?" ia bertanya lagi. Air tetap menggambar—tak peduli sedikitpun. Taufan menggembungkan pipi. "Pantas kamu dan Api selalu bertengkar. Kamu nggak pernah menggubris ocehannya ya?" katanya. "Onii-chan tercintamu ini nanya, nih. Masa mau diam kaya gitu terus?' lanjutnya, memasang wajah manja. Air, yang ekspresinya tetap—selalu, lebih tepatnya—datar itu, menghela nafas lagi. "Lihat saja sendiri. Sebentar lagi jadi, kok." Taufan cemberut, tidak puas akan jawaban sang adik terkecil.

Memang, sketsa kasar itu hampir selesai.

Taufan memilih untuk tutup mulut dan membiarkan suara goresan pensil memenuhi ruangan, selain suara burung-burung kecil yang perlahan menjauh.

Hening.

"Selesai," Air berkata datar memecah keheningan, lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya. Taufan langsung melihat tidak sabar, dan terkesima.

"Wuaah! Ini.."

"itu Kak Taufan." Air memotong cepat, dengan wajah datar menghempaskan diri ke kasur dengan seprai biru corak putih.

Di buku itu, terdapat gambar seorang pemuda bertopi miring dangan wajah ceria dan senyum riang sedang melambai.

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya, masih kagum. "Ini aku?" Air mengangguk, lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi sang kakak.

"Aku ganteng, ya. Air baik deh." Taufan cengengesan sambil memperhatikan sketsa kasar itu. Air mendengus pelan, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

Belum lagi Air sempurna tertidur, tiba-tiba...

"Akh!"

Pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu memekik pelan, saat merasakan tubuh Taufan yang sedikit lebih berat darinya menghantam punggungnya.

Taufan tertawa sedikit merasa bersalah, lalu berguling turun dari punggung adiknya yang meringis—sedikit merasa risih—dan tersenyum lebar saat wajah mereka berhadapan.

Tak ada suara untuk beberapa saat.

"Air," Taufan memulai percakapan dengan pipi yang agak merona merah. Air terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas, "Hm?" Taufan tersenyum lebih lebar, pipinya semakin memerah. Air entah mengapa juga mulai merasakan pipinya menghangat. Jarak mereka sedekat ini, kurang lebih satu jengkal jaraknya. Air bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat kakak keduanya itu.

"Kamu suka aku?"

Air nyaris terbatuk.

"Ah.."

Taufan tersenyum sedikit malu.

Air memekik dalam hati, kenapa sikap kakaknya ini tiba-tiba jadi aneh? Kerasukan apa dia? Atau salah makan? Atau jangan-jangan Api sudah meracuninya dengan obat tidur?

Ah, kamu mikirin apa, Air!

Air menunduk dalam, ekspresinya masih 'datar' walau pipinya merona.

"Tentu saja."

Mata Taufan membulat berbinar.

"Kalau begitu,"

"Apa kamu juga 'cinta' aku?"

Kali ini, Air benar-benar terbatuk.

"Uhuk—"

"E-eh? Kamu kenapa?"

Air merasa wajahnya seperti disiram air mendidih, rasanya panas sekali.

Namun, entah mengapa jawaban itu keluar begitu saja...

"Tentu saja aku cinta Taufan-niichan..."

Taufan makin memerah, lalu ikut menunduk dalam.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

Memeluknya.

"Aku juga cinta Air-chan!"

Air tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Air mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam kaus biru tua Taufan, memeluknya. Bau harum khas Taufan tercium, terasa menenangkan seperti aroma angin yang berhembus lembut. Air memejamkan matanya, badannya terasa hangat. Ini menyenangkan.

Semuanya tenang-tenang saja, Taufan yang tersenyum lebar memeluk Air, begitu pula Air yang memeluk Taufan, dengan senyum kecil.

"Air! Pinjam flashdisk dong—"

Api mendobrak pintu kamar.

"Heh?" "A-ah..."

Api langsung memerah wajahnya. "K-Kalian! Kak Taufan curang! Aku laporin Kak Hali! Air itu punyaku!—" Si kembaran keempat itu—dengan wajah merah antara kaget dan marah—berlari menuju kamar Halilintar. "T-Tungguuu! Jangaan! Aku nggak 'nganu' sama Air kok!" Taufan segera melompat panik dari kasur dan mengejar Api.

Air, terdiam di kasurnya, tahu-tahu Taufan sudah melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Air mengerjapkan matanya. Yang tadi itu benar-benar terjadi? Ah sial, wajahnya memerah lagi...

"Taufan-niichan wa.."

Air menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Daisuki dayo..."

 **-END-**

 **HAHAHA AKHIRNYA THE END XD**

 **Ah, lagi-lagi pendek... oneshot pula... Ai memang ga bakat kali ya bikin ff yang panjang...**

 **Aduh, ini kenapa malah jadi sho-ai gini *ini mah yaoi nak* Padahal niat Ai awalnya mau bikin hubungan family biasa antara Taufan-Air. Maafkan Ai yang selalu kebobolan ini #plak**

 **Memang ya Air belum benar-benar diketahui sifat dan kepribadiannya, tapi Ai rasa dia itu cool *yaiyalah*, penyabar, agak polos (?), ga punya malu *woi*, frontal, dan poker-face *disepak**

 **Jujur Ai nggak suka imej Air yang cengeng dan pemurung. Dia jadi kelihatan cemen gitu #duk**

 **Selain itu, karena jarang-jarang ada yang ngeship TaufanAir disini *kebanyakan HaliTaufan, ApiAir, sama FangBoi sih* Ai jadi gatel pengen bikin ff tentang hubungan TaufanAir. Taufan yang selalu berusaha membuat Air ceria dan tersenyum, serta Air yang polos dan berbakat jadi adik yang baik (?). YA AMPUN AIR KAMU IMUT BANGET PLS *woi**

 **Eh? Kok Author Note-nya jadi panjang gini?**

 **Yaudah gomenne kalau ada yang salah *bungkuk**

 **Hope u like it! (^w^)**

 **...Mind to Review?...**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Onii-chan wa Daisuki Dayo." – Chapter 2**

 **...**

 **Genre: Family / Shonen-Ai**

 **Rate: Teen**

 **Cast: Api B.**

 **Author: Aishaa Moe**

 **Warn: DLDR, Sho-ai Incest detected, (maybe) BL, Yaoi. Alur ga jelas.**

 **.**

Api mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu menguap bosan. "Haaah...," Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi kaus dalam tak berlengan dan celana pendek. Suara karpet yang tertindih berdebam pelan. Kamar bernuansa jingga menyolok itu hening untuk beberapa detik. "Aku bosaaan... Apa nggak ada game lain?" pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu bangkit duduk, dan mengacak tumpukan cd game yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Layar teve yang terpampang di dinding tampak berwarna hitam, mati. Konsol game bertebaran di karpet. Sekilas, kamar besar itu terlihat amat berantakan.

Tidak ada. Semua game yang berserakan di lantai sudah diselesaikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa terhibur sekarang. Semua game sudah dimainkannya, Music Player sudah dihidupkan semenjak tadi, dan ia juga sudah bosan bermain di depan komputernya. Api memanyunkan bibirnya. "Terus aku mau ngapain~?"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya ia berdiri, mengambil hoodie merahnya—yang juga tanpa lengan—dan topinya yang berwarna serasi, lantas keluar kamar. Matanya yang beriris keemasan memandang sekitar. Keempat kembarannya tidak ada yang keluar. Semuanya pasti sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar masing-masing. Manik emasnya menatap pintu kamar Halilintar yang berada di urutan paling ujung, tertutup. Mungkin kakak kembar pertamanya itu sedang melakukan-entah-apa di kamar, atau sedang menghajar buntalan guling yang tergantung di dojo belakang rumah (mereka membangun dojo untuk berlatih itu beberapa minggu lalu bersama, namun entah kenapa hanya Halilintar yang menggunakannya). Setelah puas menatap pintu kayu bercat merah itu, ia lantas melirik kamar Gempa yang juga tertutup rapat. "Paling dia sedang mengetik proposal-proposal aneh itu lagi."

Setelah berapa lama mengamati keempat kamar seluruh kembarannya, Api mulai menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu pelan-pelan.

Akhirnya, telapak kakinya memijak keramik putih bersih di ruang keluarga lantai satu. Tiada seorangpun disana. Api menguap malas. "Demi kulit kerang ajaib, mereka beneran sibuk ya? Bahkan Taufan pun sibuk. Huft...," rutuknya sedikit sebal. Bayangkan, seharian ini mereka hanya bertemu di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi dan makan siang. Semua kembarannya menyatakan bahwa mereka punya beberapa tugas atau apalah itu yang harus diselesaikan hari ini—yah, walau Api tak yakin keempat kembarannya itu sungguhan sibuk atau tidak—dan menjadikan hari ini sebagai 'Satu Hari Tanpa Bermain'. Yah, sebenarnya itu cuma sebutan Api untuk hari yang membosankan ini, ia tidak berhasil mengajak semuanya bermain. Bahkan tidak Air maupun Taufan. Semuanya sibuk di kamar masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar, tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu kulkas yang berwarna biru, memancarkan aura menggoda pada Api yang perutnya mulai protes meminta camilan sore. "Apa boleh buat, lebih baik ngemil dari pada bengong nggak jelas sendirian di kamar." Ia membuka pintu kulkas pelan-pelan, lantas menjulurkan lehernya.

"Nggak ada camilan...,"

Setelah beberapa saat mendesah meratapi nasib perutnya, akhirnya iris keemasan itu menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak dengan bungkus rapi di pinggiran kulkas.

Pocky.

Ya, pocky batangan rasa cokelat. Dengan bungkus merah menyala dan tulisan besar.

Bagus.

Api meraih pocky yang masih utuh itu dengan mata berbinar, lalu terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu...," ia bergumam lambat-lambat. "Pocky game?" sinkron dengan kalimat tersebut, benaknya langsung memunculkan bayangan wajah salah satu kembarannya. Adiknya, lebih tepatnya.

Sekejap, seringai misterius terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tapi... aku harus bilang apa? Masa harus bilang 'Main pocky game yuk!' itu mah bunuh diri namanya... eh, tapi Air kan ga bakal sadar. Emangnya kak Hali, sekali pancing langsung dimakan—argh, aku ngomong apaan sih? Yah.. oh iya! Flashdisk! Pura-pura minjem flashdisk, terus..."

.

Api berjingkat menuju kamar Air yang tertutup, sekotak pocky tergenggam di tangannya yang disembunyikan ke belakang punggung.

"Baiklah, satu...dua..tiga—"

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap mendobrak pintu kamar sang adik sambil berakting tidak tahu apa-apa.

Baiklah, ia sudah siap sekarang. Berhitung dalam hati, tiga, dua, satu...

BRAK!

"Air! Pinjam flashdisk dong—"

Sayang seribu sayang, Api yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, kau tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tampak pemandangan yang membuat pupil sang kembaran keempat mengecil dalam sekejap mata. Taufan dan Air. Ya, kedua kembarannya, sedang 'berpelukan mesra' di atas 'ranjang'.

Seharusnya kalian tahu apa hubungan antara kedua kata yang diberi tanda kutip itu.

Berpelukan mesra. Ranjang.

Mulut Api terbuka lebar beberapa saat, wajahnya memerah.

"Heh?" "A-ah..."

" _Leluhur, apa salahku—"_

Taufan dan Air tetap cengo di 'ranjang' mereka, masih 'berpelukan mesra'.

" _Kekasihku direbut kakakku sendiri—"_

Yak, pemirsa, inilah judul sinetron drama terbaru, tentang kisah seorang adik yang dizalimi kakak kembarnya sendiri—Kekasihku Direbut Kakakku Sendiri. Tayang di RC*I setiap malam minggu, mulai tanggal 32 Juli 2015.

"K-Kalian! Kak Taufan curang! Aku laporin Kak Hali! Air itu punyaku!—"

"T-Tungguuu! Jangaan! Aku nggak 'nganu' sama Air kok!"

"Nggak percayaaaa! Kak Taufan curaaaaaang—!"

"Apiiiii—!"

 **-TEBECEH-**

 **A/N: Apiiii aduh kamu kacian deh sini sama Ai aja yuk *ga**

 **Maaf sudah menistakanmu Api—sabar yah, TaufanAir itu menawan sih u/w/u *wey***

 **Yha akhirnya Ai mutusin, ff ini bakal dilanjutin! Yeay! *tebar konfeti* gini, di chap 1 kan, POVnya Air. Yang ini, dari sudut pandang Api. Selanjutnya... siapa yah? Hmm, mungkin antara Taufan sama Gempa deh. Intinya, mungkin ff ini bakalan sampe 5-6 chap. Yaa, tergantung juga sih *lirik kolom review* tadinya Ai mau ngedit chap 1 dan bikin omake, tapi... kepanjangan... *pundung* ya gitu akhirnya bikin aja lanjutannya.**

 **Dan, makasih buat kalian yang udah repiu di chap 1! XD Ai ga nyangka bakal banyak yang suka, apalagi pairnya TaufanAir. Jadi, ini beneran ff pertama dengan pair TaufanAir kah? Waa, berarti Ai jenius dong bisa nemuin pair non-mainstream terbaru *apanya**

 **Yaudah deh gitu aja, ntar malah panjangan AN dari pada ffnya.**

 **Review~ Review~**


End file.
